Episode 4010
Episode 4010 * * Picture Segment Description SCENE 1 Big Bird has a riddle for the viewer: what's furry, friendly and bounces? It's Telly Monster on his pogo stick! SCENE 1 cont'd Big Bird follows Telly over to the stoop, where Alan shows everyone "Another Kind of Tapping." 3983a Celebrity Ray Romano can't describe 'frustrated' because Grover thinks he wants to talk about pineapples, head coverings or cheese balls. (First: Episode 3983) 3982d Muppets The Number of the Day: 4 Four Honkers (including Mr. Honker) show up after learning that the number of the day is 4. (First: Episode 3982) 4010-Wegman Film Wegman dogs: Four in a thea-tor 3912.IJustAdore4 Muppets Spud the Scarecrow sings "I Just Adore Four" on stage with the The Squirrelles. SCENE 2 Today, Telly, Rosita, Zoe and Elmo will be acting out "Mary Had a Little Lamb." Zoe plays the part of Mary and Elmo plays the lamb (being very committed to character), while Telly and Rosita play their schoolmates who laugh and play. They begin, only Zoe and Elmo don't stop at the school. Zoe states the lamb has to follow her around a little before they reach school. While they wait, Rosita becomes the teacher of the school and teaches Telly how to count in Spanish. SCENE 2 cont'd Meanwhile, Zoe leads Elmo into Hooper's Store, where Alan has just made some cookies. But, because of Elmo's role, he declines a cookie and asks for grass. Grass isn't on the menu, so Alan serves him some shredded lettuce (though he wants a cookie for dessert). SCENE 2 cont'd Telly and Rosita have doodled all over the chalkboard and ready themselves when they see Elmo and Zoe coming by, only the two walk right through the school. SCENE 2 cont'd Spud the Scarecrow Knows What To Do About His Tap Dance. SCENE 2 cont'd Everybody has their tap dancing at the same time, Sally Knows. Song.dressedup-kids Song "Dressed Up" (remake) (First: Episode 3399) Jte Jtedino Muppets Journey To Ernie Big Bird sets off on a Journey To Ernie. First, Big Bird asks the dinosaur to help find Ernie's box. (First: Episode 3984) LOVE.paper Animation The word LOVE is formed on paper. (First: Episode 3586) Jtemartian Muppets Journey To Ernie Big Bird looks for Ernie's box with the Martians' help. We found him! E&B--Painting Muppets Ernie & Bert — Ernie is painting a portrait of Bert, but paints Bert with curly hair, glasses and a beard. When Bert gets angry about this, Ernie takes him behind the easel and puts curly hair, glasses and a beard on Bert. (EKA: Episode 0683) Come back tomorrow for another Journey To Ernie. 3995r Muppets Hero Guy Hero Guy and Baby Bear ride a pirate ship, but Baby Bear forgot to draw the water. Fortunately, Hero Guy's tears make the water. (First: Episode 3955) 3990s Muppets The Letter of the Day: D Part 1: Cookie Monster makes a "DON'T" sign to help stop him from eating the Letter D Cookie. (First: Episode 3990) Toon-cancan Cartoon D for Dance: Ladies on stage dance a can-can to the tune of "The Infernal Gallop" from Jacques Offenbach's Orpheus in the Underworld, the lyrics of which are all the letter D. (First: Episode 3449) 3990u Muppets The Letter of the Day: D Part 2: Cookie Monster eats the sign so it says DO, and eats the cookie. (First: Episode 3990) Girlsclapyankeedoodle Film Two girls sing a clap song about the letter D to the tune of Yankee Doodle. (First: Episode 3305) 3991t Muppets The Spanish Word of the Day: Casa (First: Episode 3991) ew-upanddown.jpeg Muppets Elmo's World: Up and Down 4010i SCENE 3 The Kids write today's sponsors on their chalkboard. Previous episode: Next episode: Episode 4009 Episode 4011